


Of Claws and Holy Prayers

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, OC is both female and a minor so I couldn't pick just one category, more characters will be mentioned as the story progresses, rating might change in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: On scouting duty, Kagome comes across a lost, wandering orphan. Not a human child, but a demon-cat offspring unlike any other she has ever seen. The little one is hungry, in need of a home and the priestess doesn't hesitate to provide.She wants to try her best to raise the young civet, but she doesn't know much about demons. There is, by luck of destiny, someone who does. A coincidental encounter with none other than the great demon Sesshomaru, now close friends with the priestess, agrees to help raise the feline on the matters Kagome can't.This growing demoness might just be the key, for the Lord of the West and the Shikon priestess to quit going in circles and admit that there is something more to them than a friendship.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Rin (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. When the cat met the priestess, and many others too

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it. Except for the OC, that is actually mine.**

The sun, burning with the strength of a god, shone down on the feudal land with a gentle might. A sweat-drop ran down her face, tracing the line of her jaw and rolling down her neck. Blue eyes tired and shielded with an arm, the priestess’ steps trailed to hide under the shadow of the foliage. A sigh of relief escaping her lips. Kagome had guard duty on that particular day, much to her misfortune, so she was stuck there until the shift change.

_Just a few more minutes and I can get this over with._ She thought, cursing day for being exceptionally torrid. Her wooden bow held by one sweaty hand, and in the other, an arrow ready. There were never any big threats around the village to watch out for, but like Old Kaede said, one can never be too careful. She signed up for it and enjoyed it when there was something to do.

Otherwise, she couldn’t dread her scouting duty any more. If it wasn’t a torrent of rain, it was the blazing giant ball of flame that annoyed her. Of course, there were those rare occasions where the day was perfect but never when _she_ had to scout, no, never when she needed it most.

‘‘Ugh, maybe I can rest here for a moment…’’ Her tongue hung from her mouth as she spoke, dry muscle licking her lips with thirst. She glanced around, before plopping to the ground, curling against a tree trunk. She groaned with a smile, pleased to find solace from the heat. 

‘‘And I’m supposed to pick an apprentice by next week or something, too… But none of those little girls convince me, they fit better for Kaede instead.’’ As she spoke to herself, her eyes closed in a moment’s rest. Hiding from the sunlight, the cool shadow covered her whole.

Though her rest was great, so good it could have led to a nap, it was short-lived and cut off by the rustling of bushes and shrubs. Her eyes shot open and rose to her feet, drawing an arrow back. Without an ounce of fear, she took the first steps towards the moving plants, shifting them aside to see what foul creature could hide.

But the creature was neither foul nor evil, nothing further from the truth.

‘‘What the-’’ The figure, small but fast, pounced over her head as it took a few berries from her pockets. Kagome turned around quick, staring down with shocked eyes at who barely posed a threat. Her eyebrow raised as she came closer, placing her arrow and bow to her quiver and backside, respectively. 

_It’s… a girl?_

In front of her, a young demon offspring gorged down on the blueberries the priestess had collected earlier. With a set of brunette feline ears and a long matching tail, she could tell first it was not a human girl. Her skin was tanned and almond-y, though looking more like short fur from a shorter distance. Furred skin uneven with few darker stripes all over, her arms, legs and back covered with them. Her eyes, painted by the sunset sky, were a bright, unusual orange with a white eyeshadow surrounding them. Her fangs, though smaller than an adult’s, were sharp like needles as Kagome took notice of. 

Dark brown hair, long and untamed, moved back away her face, except for a few locks that fell over the youngling’s shoulders. She had a ragged shirt and shorts for clothing, the poor thing looking like she waltzed straight of a shredder. Kagome pulled back, the young feline unbothered by her presence and focused on her meal. Curled over with her tail wrapped around her ankles as she finished.

‘‘Hello? What’s your name, sweetheart?’’ The priestess asked, lowering to her knees as one hand extended towards the young demoness. The civet, glancing back with curious-yet-wary eyes, took many whiffs from her, then slowly rubbed her head against the young woman’s palm. 

‘‘Heh, okay well, you trust me.’’ Amused, she scratched behind the back of the youth’s feline ears. 

‘‘I’m Kagome, and what’s your name?’’ Smiling, she asked once more. Her question now met with a blank stare, followed by a confused, mellow _mew?_ as the youth pulled back. Tilting her head, Kagome stood up from the ground.

‘‘Do you… understand me?’’ Kagome lowered her hand, eyebrow raised a bit. Nodding, the feline moved closer, her nails big and unkept like claws, on both hands and feet. They dug the ground a little, before reaching to poke the human. Her head moved up and down, and the priestess beamed for a bit.

‘‘Good! Do you have a name, then?’’ She reached to move the feline’s hand, awaiting her response. Now she shook it, answering with a louder meow. Kagome’s stomach slowly turned into a knot, the more she figured about the girl, the bigger a worry for her arose.

Nameless, dirty, a bit underfed. The young demoness could be best described with those words. But, there was hope and a story to be told in her eyes. There was curiosity and awe in the way she saw Kagome, her hand reaching to caress the fair cheek of the priestess.   
Her breath hitched at the young one’s touch. For a moment, Kagome wanted nothing but to pull her in a tight embrace and pick her up, help her, do _anything_ to ensure the child would be fine. To tell her it would be.  
‘‘Can you talk?’’ She was turning distressed, the idea of her being but a lost, hungry orphan eating through her heart. She cleaned the youth’s mouth from the juice and blueberry skin, noticing it was indeed short fur that covered her all over.   
‘‘A-A little.’’ She replied, with mild difficulty. ‘‘Not used to it much, still.’’  
‘‘Okay well, that’s okay. Don’t feel bad about it, ok?’’ Kagome reassured, helping the girl from the ground. With her back straight and on her feet, the young demoness was but two inches taller than the priestess. And yet, the youngling bowed her head to look at Kagome.

‘‘You seem a little hungry. Want to come with me?’’ She had to check on the girl, but the forest was not the place for it. As such, Kagome took a choice. Take her back to the village and consult Kaede over the matter.

The feline nodded, flashing her teeth in a big grin. The priestess smiled back, a little perplexed at the fangs’ actual size. Taking the youth’s hand, she guided her back to the village, using everyone’s absence as an advantage to sneak the demon in. Stepping into her home, she watched how the demon cat’s pupils dilated with wonder and delight.

‘‘Welcome to my home, it’s not much but you can stay here for dinner and we can clean you up a little.’’ Kagome said, closing the door behind her. The cat tilted her head at everything new, fiddling carefully with the priestess’ belongings. A soft laughter escaped the corner of her mouth, but her steps silenced as she shifted through a hidden exit, rushing out when she was out of sight as she left the feline to play.

_Okay, I got a demon child at my home… What the hell am I thinking?!_ Kagome shouted in her head, running towards Kaede’s house. _I need to get Kaede. She’ll know what to do._ She thought, running up the hill towards the elder priestess’ house.

Glancing around, she knocked on the wooden door. ‘‘Kaede?... Are you home?’’ She asked, pressing her ear to the door, awaiting a reply. ‘‘I- There is something you need to see.’’

‘‘Come on in, Kagome. I’m out the back!’’ Kaede answered from inside her home. Donning the usual white kosode and red hakama, along with her black eyepatch, she sat on her little garden with a cup of tea. Watching the door with her good eye, she saw the younger priestess walk in, a concerned expression given away by furrowed eyebrows and fiddling fingers.

‘‘Boy, you seem awfully troubled today. What’s the big deal?’’ The elder questioned, a bit amused thinking it was nothing big. Kagome remained silent, not knowing how to explain the situation. The quieter she got, the more uneasy the elder felt. Standing up from her spot, Kaede approached Kagome, dark eyes meeting the younger blue ones.

‘‘Now you are worrying even me. Kagome, what is it?’’

‘‘Kaede, I found a demon child, in the woods.’’ The young priestess faltered to speak, fidgeting with her sleeves. ‘‘It’s a feline child but, she doesn’t even have a name and seems to be completely alone.’’

‘‘A demon child?!’’ Boomed Kaede. ‘‘Kagome, what were you thinking?!’’

‘‘I wasn’t thinking! But I couldn’t just leave her in the woods!’’ Her words came out in a snap, taking a step forward. ‘‘She just, seemed very hungry and in need of care, she’s hidden in my home now…’’

‘‘Heaven’s sake, girl…’’ Kaede rubbed her temple with her fingertips, groaning at the young woman’s odd first instincts. Thinking, she couldn’t blame her for what she did, as compassion for those in need of help was one of Kagome’s most noticeable traits.

‘‘Okay, I’m sure there must be something we can do. You said she’s in your house, right?’’ Kaede looked back up, glaring at the young woman.

‘‘Yes, I’ll take you there with-’’ The sound of the door shifting, as well as a set of claws stuck from outside, cut Kagome off. Both priestesses turned to see and watched how, unable to get the claws out, the demoness fiddled with it from one side to the other. With an apologetic smile and a nod, Kagome walked out to help the civet.

Both struggled, and a chunk of the wood broke off. Glancing inside, the pair met with Kaede’s annoyed glare.

‘‘I’ll assume this is the demon child you mentioned, Kagome?’’ Kaede asked, though with sarcasm. Heading out to meet the demon cat, Kaede opened the damaged, scratched-up door. Inspecting the feline up close, Kaede confirmed the young priestess’ claims. She was a little underfed, a little disheveled, not to mention dirty and far too curious for her house’s good.  
‘‘Yes, and she-’’ She reached to stop the girl from using the house as a scratching post, a little embarrassed. ‘‘-She doesn’t even have a name, Kaede. I don’t know where she came from but I can’t just leave her alone in the woods and-’’

‘‘Well, I doubt she’ll leave you alone now,’’ Interjected Kaede, sighing in defeat. ‘‘Either way, I can’t tell what kind of demon cat she is. She’s unlike a two-tailed or a panther… Hell, I have no idea.’’

‘‘She does have a mostly humanoid form, do you think she could be a half-demon like Inuyasha?’’

‘‘I don’t know but,’’ Kaede turned to look back at her house, pondering. ‘‘It doesn’t matter what she is, but what you plan to do with her…’’

‘‘When I explained your time to pick an apprentice was soon to come, this is not what I meant. Taking in a demon child is a lot of work, Kagome!’’ Protested Kaede, pointing an accusing finger at the young woman. 

A silence befell on both, disturbed only by the young cat’s soft nuzzle against the young priestess. Kagome was willing to care for her, but the amount of time it’d take not just to educate, but for the villagers to warm up to another demon, it worried her far more. But when she looked down, locking her azure eyes with the feline’s tangerine ones, a warmth rose in her chest. Fuming, Kagome’s retort was unexpected yet bold.

‘‘I just can’t leave her alone. She clearly needs someone by her side and, you taught me to care for others and to have compassion most of all! I’ll take care of her, at least until she can fend for herself.’’

‘‘Hm, you’re as stubborn as ever.’’ The elder sighed, heading back inside. ‘‘Very well, but she is your responsibility now. She’ll be your apprentice from now on if you so choose, understood?’’

‘‘Yes, Kaede. Thank you.’’ Kagome nodded, smiling at the older priestess.

‘‘Don’t thank me, Kagome…’’ As Kaede gave up the persuasion, she watched the pair head back downhill, her chest heavying for the feline, who truly looked like she had lost everything but hope.

Kagome however, was deep in her thoughts, watching the feline walk by her side until a thought came back. Stopping her tracks, Kagome eyed her up and down, remembering she was nameless still.

‘‘Hey, how about we give you a name?’’ Kagome asked, smiling at the civet. Thinking for a second, the demon cat nodded with excitement, making the priestess laugh and mess her hair a little.

‘‘How about… Nikko?’’

‘‘Ni…kko.’’ The feline touched her chest, a huge smile across her face. ‘‘Nikko! I’m Nikko!’’ Excitement palpable in her voice, she jumped up and down, happiness written all over her demeanor at her new name.

‘‘Haha yes! That’s you now!’’ She laughed more, joining the demoness’ excitement. 

‘‘Now let’s go eat and clean you up.’’ She said, patting the civet’s back. Taking her newfound, unusual apprentice with her, Kagome mentally prepared for the months to come, optimistic for the close future.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sunsets came and went, as the moon appeared and vanished from the sky, Kagome’s life took a hectic turn. Days passed and nothing felt the same way, the sudden change heavier to deal with than she imagined it would.

As a growing demoness, Nikko barely contained her feline nature. There were claw marks here and there, with some hidden away thanks to modern polishing and hours of effort put into fixing them. Little table manners, to no one’s surprise, was all she knew. Nikko would often wander around the house, playing with the mice and birds she would come across, a little too rough for the critters’ sake, bringing them back too. Not to mention her stubbornness, demon strength and curiousness were nearly uncontrollable too

Among some things, the only progress Kagome could truly see was with her physical appearance and speaking abilities. Kagome had cut the demoness’ hair short to her neck, right above the shoulders, and she was gaining good weight once more. As for the latter, she was quick to pick up words and their meanings, but she was still not used to speaking at all.

Kagome didn’t know much of preteen demon children on other aspects; as every species aged differently, it was difficult to understand how Nikko’s mind worked without knowing the species she was apart from a simple ‘demon cat’. Her exasperation grew with every obstacle she encountered, but she wasn’t planning to give up. With all options aside, she wondered if she should seek the advice of someone else. At most, she had only figured Nikko was 13.

‘‘C’mon Kagome! What other demons I know, c’mon…’’ Going through a checklist, Shippo was still a baby demon so he was off. Kirara was off with Kohaku but it’s not like the two-tailed was talkative. Inuyasha was still gone in a mission on the far ends of the lands, so no counting on him for a few weeks at least. 

She looked at the feline, who slept soundly under the sunlight that crossed her window. Her eyebrows furrowed, the priestess’ steps pacing back and forth, incessant. 

‘‘Damn it! Who else, who else?...’’ The harder she thought, the closer to a dead end she came. It would not be best to ask Kaede either, but her worries wouldn’t cease, until a familiar voice called from the small hills. Heading outside her house, Kagome walked to the edge of the hills before the slope.

‘‘Miss Kagome! Over here!’’ One of them called, gleeful and high-pitched. Kagome lifted her gaze to find Rin running towards her, with Sesshomaru trailing behind. Her face lit up as the familiar faces approached, they sure were a sight for sore eyes. Hurrying, Kagome walked down to meet them at the bottom of the hills.

‘‘Rin! Sesshomaru!’’ The priestess beamed, catching the little girl in a tight hug and spinning her around in the air. ‘‘Oh it’s good to see you back already! How was your first mission?’’

‘‘Amazing! I lost a baby tooth!’’ Rin smirked, showing the empty space. ‘‘But I gained a cooler one, look here!’’ She said, showing a boar’s tusk strapped to her back, much bigger than her torso. ‘‘And I came across Lord Sesshomaru on the way back too! And I-’’

‘‘Rin, take time to breath,’’ The demon lord ordered, glancing down at his protégé. Apologizing with a nod, Rin took a deep breath, in and out. 

‘‘It is good to see you too, priestess.’’ Turning his attention to Kagome, Sesshomaru greeted her back, a small nod instead of a wave or a hug. 

‘‘How have things been in the village?’’ He glanced from her to her house, and vice versa. The humble home not changing in the slightest, though his ears picked up an odd, scratching sound.

‘‘Oh all good, fine and dandy-’’ Interrupted by a crash inside her house, the priestess’ face turned white. Both the lord and learning warrior exchanged questioning glances, before turning back to look at Kagome.

‘‘Miss Kagome, what was that?’’ Rin asked. The priestess shook her head a bit, looking at the little warrior.

‘‘What was what?’’ Kagome hid behind an ignorant smile. A second crash came, and one lower eyelid twitched on her face.

‘‘Priestess, you are hiding something. What is going on?’’ Sesshomaru questioned, stepping closer. ‘‘This Sesshomaru demands to know.’’

‘‘Nothing is going on! Everything is-’’

‘‘Kagome!’’ Nikko rushed out, running towards the priestess at full speed with a toothy smile on her face. The cover blown off, Kagome glanced from the pair to her own protégé. She freaked out, chest rising and falling in hurried motions.

‘‘N-Nikko, wait! Slow down!’’ She tried to stop the demon cat, who paid no attention to her, by waving her hands. It was to no avail, Kagome worried she was about to crash against her, Rin or even worse, Sesshomaru himself.

But at the sight of the demon dog, Nikko’s sprint stalled. Her clawed feet dug into the ground, cowering in fear and awe as her speed diminished. Stopping mere inches away, her tangerine eyes meeting with the lord’s golden glare. His presence made her tremble and hide, ears folding back as his greater demonic aura fell over her.

Kagome, astounded and impressed, watched how the rambunctious child slowed down for the first time in days. Not even in her sleep was she ever this calm; hiding behind Kagome, the demon cat wrapped her toned arms around the priestess’ waist, burying her face on the stainless white kosode. The priestess gently pet her head, pulling her to her side.

‘‘Rin, Sesshomaru, this is Nikko. My… protégé.’’ Introducing her, Kagome smiled at the feline, reassuring her there was no threat to watch out for. ‘‘Nikko, these are our friends. Rin and Sesshomaru. Go on and greet them.’’

‘‘He-hello…’’ Nikko said, bowing her head a little at the girl, and much more at the lord. Rin greeted first, bowing back to the same extent. Sesshomaru stared with wary eyes, instead. Studying the feline, his golden eyes traced up and down. He noticed the attire, better clothing Kagome had given her, first. A white sleeveless vest, waist wrap and black pants. Onto her face, humanoid like his but with its classic demonic traits, the little one’s eyes caught his attention the most; a color he had not seen for a long time.

‘‘Pleasure to meet you, Nikko,’’ He placed his hand on his abdomen, bowing less than an inch. ‘‘Rin, take Nikko aside for a moment and introduce yourself, will you?’’

‘‘Yes my lord! C’mon Nikko, let’s play!’’ Wasting no time, Rin took Nikko’s bigger hand and dragged her away, childish laughter filling the air. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with mild curiosity, watching his own protégé to make sure she didn’t get hurt. Averting her gaze, Kagome watched the girls play as well.

‘‘Nikko? Taking in a demon child is not what I expected from you, woman. Truly you are full of secrets and quirks.’’

‘‘Says the demon lord who took a human girl?’’ She smirked, her witty comment extracting a minute smirk from him.

‘‘Good to see you haven’t lost your moxie. Regardless, adoption is something that is usually thought thoroughly for months. This Sesshomaru has barely counted three weeks since the last departure.’’ 

‘‘I didn’t adopt her, I just… found her in the woods and, adopted her, yes.’’ She groaned, pinching the bridge of the nose. ‘‘Don’t judge me, ok? I don’t know what I was thinking…’’

‘‘She was alone, very hungry and dirty too. I couldn’t bring myself to let her out once I helped her out.’’ Her arms wrapped around herself, blue eyes darting to the ground. Discerning her worry, his clawed hand rested on her shoulder for comfort.

‘‘Yet, I suppose you won’t quit on the young Nikko now, yes?’’ 

‘‘No! I promised to care for Nikko! Not just to her, but to myself as well… I won’t abandon her.’’ She replied, turning to look at him now. 

‘‘Doing so would be unlike you, I am glad to have assumed so,’’ He commented, his hands hidden in his sleeves as he spoke now. ‘‘Her heritage is particular; I sense only half of a demon cat from these lands. Have you noticed?’’

‘‘Well, I can’t pinpoint exactly what kind of demon cat she is, to begin with,’’ She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘‘Can you?’’

‘‘As far as I can tell, the other half is from the lands to the far west. What was once known as the Kingdom of Persia.’’ He clarified. Her eyebrow raised and she inched closer towards the demon lord.

‘‘What else can you tell me about her?’’ She inquired, seeking to test the length of Sesshomaru’s knowledge about Nikko’s kind.

‘‘Like this Sesshomaru’s lineage, she has a humanoid form and a true form. Their strength relies mostly on their arms as you may tell from her broader back and thicker arms.’’ He proceeded to explain, unaware of her plans.

‘‘Persian lineage is not really seen on these lands, it’s not native even. She seems to know the basic about respect among demons, but there is much she will need to be taught. How to control her strength and speed, for example.’’

‘‘Okay…’’ Her attention locked on him, watching him explain other factors she hadn’t even thought. Soon she figured the solution to her problems were all in front of her, in the shape of a tall, handsome silver-haired demon dog, prince of the moon. With a cunning smile, Kagome clasped her hands together, cutting him short.

‘‘Okay, it’s settled!’’ She interrupted; looking up with hopeful eyes at the demon lord, she stood very close to him, on her tiptoes to bring her face closer to his. Inching back, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, breaking his impassive demeanor. 

‘‘Priestess, this one must admit your stare is disquieting. Why are you eyeing this Sesshomaru in such manner?’’

‘‘Sesshomaru,’’ She coughed, clearing her throat. ‘‘I don’t know much about young demons but you do! And you don’t know much about little human girls but I do. I’ll help you understand Rin, if you help me understand Nikko!’’

‘‘Hn…’’ He placed a hand on her shoulder, moving the priestess away.

‘‘You know Rin is soon to turn 13, and that is a _special_ age for young human girls. Trust me, you want someone ready to deal with those awful mood swings and depressive episodes.’’ Stressed Kagome, her smile growing.

‘‘This one does… concern over Rin’s approaching youth years…’’ He gulped, understanding her right away. Thinking it through, he came to realize there was no better deal he could make; after all, Kagome was now a dear friend not just to him, but for Rin too.

‘‘Very well, priestess. You’ve convinced this one. I will aid you if you aid me.’’ His resolution made her simper, exhilarated and unable to hide it, or control it either.

‘‘Oh thank you Sesshomaru! Thank you so much!’’ She pulled him in a tight hug, but the realization of her actions caused her to pull back in a second, even though he was to return the embrace. Face red, Kagome patted his arm instead and nudged towards the girls who were playing tag, sprinting across the field. Walking towards them, the adults were joined by their respective girls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, the first thing to greet Nikko’s twitchy ears was the sound of pebbles at her window. She heard muttering outside, followed by footsteps as another pebble was thrown. Peeking out, she saw Rin waving excitedly for her to come down. A smile spread on her face, Nikko threw on her clothes as she jumped out the window. Perfect landing too.

‘‘Morning, Rin.’’ Nikko purred, dusting the dirt off her hands and pants as she stood straight, her fangs bared in the smile.

‘‘Morning, Nikko!’’ The human girl accosted, embracing the demon youth for a second. ‘‘Kagome is waiting for you by the river, c’mon we have something special for us there!’’

‘‘Ri-ver?’’ Her head tilted, ear twitching with regard. Soon dragged again by hand to the body of water, both preteens headed towards it. 

‘‘Yep, the river!’’ Rin nodded, letting go of her hand as she sprinted off, getting a head start. 

‘‘C’mon slowpoke!’’ Rin challenged, her expression turning smug. Growling playfully, Nikko’s instincts kicked in as she chased after the human. Her four-legged dash quickly surpassed Rin’s, who slowed down to stretch and chuckle.

‘‘My part is done.’’ She patted herself on the back, heading for the river. Feet away from her, Nikko’s jumped above branches, tracking down the scent of Kagome and sweet water. Reaching above a tree crown, she bounced off the sapling and met the ground once more. Panting, she looked to her left and didn’t find Kagome. Nikko shrugged and turned right then, calling for her caretaker.

‘‘Kagome! Kago-me…’’ Her words faltering, she came face to face with the demon lord once more. Sesshomaru stood by the river shore, temperate and quiet. ‘‘…Where is Kagome?’’

‘‘Over here, Nikko.’’ The priestess piped up from behind a tree, soon joined by Rin as she finally reached the river. ‘‘Nikko, you remember Lord Sesshomaru, yes?’’

‘‘Yes…’’ Moving back, the feline fixed her posture at the sight of the demon dog. Nodding, Sesshomaru approached, hands hidden in the sleeves of his silk kimono. ‘‘I remember well…’’

‘‘I asked him to-’’

‘‘Nikko, from today and forward, I shall train you in combat and proper demon manners. Nod if you understand.’’ He stated, cutting the priestess off. Nikko nodded, looking up at the demon lord.

‘‘You must learn discipline, control and patience. You cannot go through life destroying everything senselessly. Will you accept my regimen, no matter how hard or tough it gets?’’ Turning to look at Kagome, the priestess smiled to reassure her, her hand placed on Rin’s back as she got ready to take the learning warrior to the other side of the river. 

Nikko, knowing how discontent and stressed Kagome felt when she came across something broken, scratched or battered, agreed. Bowing down, Nikko accepted Sesshomaru as master.

‘‘Good. These lessons start before sunrise on this spot, and end when they must.’’ He placed his swords on the ground, taking off his kimono to reveal a sleeveless shirt under. His biceps toned and muscled, to the priestess’ dismay, who couldn’t gaze away from them for long.

‘‘From today forward, you will not call me lord, but master.’’ He stated, approaching the young demoness once more. ‘‘Have I made myself clear, young Nikko?’’

‘‘Yes, mas-ter…’’ Nikko said, looking up. Sesshomaru’s nod made her smile, tail swishing with delight. She watched the lord place his body fur, mokomoko, between his two swords so as to not touch the ground. His explaining began, a test before the first lesson.

From the other shore, Rin and Kagome watched as the demon training began. Curiosity in the younger one’s eyes, she turned to look at the priestess. Sitting down, Kagome placed a cup with tea on the learning warrior’s hands.

‘‘Miss Kagome, how did you manage to convince my lord to teach her?’’ Rin took a sip from her cup, watching as the first lesson began. Nikko would have to show and test the very limits of her capabilities, so the demon lord could get an idea on where the real training would start. 

‘‘I told him that I’d teach you more about women issues, since he doesn’t know jack about that.’’ Kagome took a sip as well, smiling behind her cup.

‘‘But we’ve been doing that for months already? Oh… ohhh!’’ Tilting her head with confusion at first, Rin was quick to understand the little white lie. ‘‘That’s very smart of you, miss Kagome!’’

‘‘Thank you, Rin. Now tell me, how was your first mission? We didn’t have time to catch up yesterday.’’ She sat closer, playing with the young girl’s hair, a braid to begin as Rin retold everything of her first successful mission.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘You may rest now. Lesson is over.’’ His tone was cold, not comforting at all. Nikko’s breaths were hitched, her black claws digging deep in the ground, gasping for air. Bullets of sweat ran down her forehead, back and arms. Her hair, an absolute mess, even had dirt and dust on it. The sun at its highest point, shone over the river and the four of them. 

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome, whose nails were scratching the empty cup of tea as her blue eyes watched the young feline the same way a worried mother would. His head shook, as he walked towards the young woman.

‘‘Priestess, come with me for a moment. Rin, go and help Nikko up.’’ Sesshomaru began to walk away, leaving the children to attend themselves as he took Kagome aside. Once they were out of the little girls’ earshot, Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

‘‘I can sense worry in your heart, woman.’’ He spoke first, taking the words out of her mouth. ‘‘Are you having second thoughts?’’

‘‘No but, don’t you think you were a little TOO rough on her?’’ She clutched her arm, skipping steps to keep up with the lord. ‘‘She’s a child, for heaven’s sake, Sesshomaru.’’

‘‘Nikko is not just any child, priestess. The more I tested her, the more impressed I was.’’ His hand rested on her shoulder. Kagome let out a breath she was holding, exhaling for a few seconds and concern was drawn on her face. His eyes travelled to the logs and rocks she had broken, far more than he initially thought Nikko would.

‘‘You have grown to be dear to me, priestess. As such, I cannot mollify the truth.’’ 

‘‘Nikko has an incredible potential, for good and evil alike. If you want her to be safe and not go down the wrong path, you must trust this Sesshomaru,’’ Both clawed hands rested on her shoulder now; her heart skipped a beat as their gazes met. ‘‘Do you understand?’’

‘‘Yes, Sesshomaru. But please, she’s already deathly afraid of you. Don’t give her reasons not to come back or not to trust you.’’ He answered her plea with a slight shake of his head. His finger under her chin, he turned her gaze to the young demoness.

‘‘I believe you should not fear that.’’ He hushed to her ear, comforting her with the sight of a smiling, exhausted Nikko. Even though she was drained, dirty and her knuckles were sore and red, the smile on her face never faded. The gleam in her eyes was just as bright as their first encounter over two weeks ago, the swishing of her tail incessant and ever-lasting. A sigh of relief escaping the priestess’ lips, she smiled at the demon lord.

‘‘Thank you Sesshomaru… I really don’t know how I’ll repay you for this.’’ A few ideas came to his mind, none that he’d dare to say out loud except for the least ardent one.

‘‘Your presence everyday will suffice as repayment and, thank me when the training is done.

''Now, I believe it is time for lunch, let’s go.’’ Taking a flustered Kagome to the opposite side, the nudge of his head signaled for both young girls to come. Carrying Rin on her shoulders, Nikko hurried to her master’s side, her tail curling around Kagome’s hands as they trailed back to the village, together.


	2. The harsh hit of reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it. Except for the OC, that is actually mine.**   
**Sorry this one took so long! End of the semester and all, but classes are over until next year so let's goooooooo!!!**

‘‘And… go.’’

Her energetic figure shadowed by the noontide’s sun, leaped in the air as two targets were thrown. With one swift move, Nikko broke the targets in half, a clean cut from her own hands. Her landing, perfect. The feline’s chest rose as a soft, inaudible pant escaped her lips. Turning to Sesshomaru, she smiled when his head tilted down, then up.

She jumped and cheered for herself with all her might. Her master watched in serene contentment, her joyful display halting as Nikko reached for the clean gauze, to wrap her hands with. Old ones cut in half by one of her black claws, they fell to the ground in swishing motions. 

A leaf the color of her eyes fell past, wind blowing softly against the demon lord and his pupil. He watched the leaf flow down the river’s surface. Nothing but a few months had passed, since he met the young feline that is, and yet it felt like seconds for a being as long-lived as him. Nikko had not changed one bit, save for her growing stronger every day, and a little bit taller too.

‘‘Master? Is something on your mind?’’ She asked, setting the old gauze away while trussing her hands with the new batch. Her eyes travelled up and down the taciturn dog, whose stare did not budge from the trees.

‘‘Time is flying by, Nikko,’’ Sesshomaru answered, catching a yellow leaf between his fingers. ‘‘Autumn is near us again, the leaves will turn shades of your eyes and trees will decay.’’

‘‘And… what does that mean?’’

‘‘Nothing in particular, just took notice of it.’’ His plain, monotonous reply made the youth frown, rolling her eyes a little. ‘‘But it has been around four months since your arrival, how have you felt in your new life?’’

‘‘Different, but a good kind of different. It’s good to know more words too.’’

‘‘That’s good to hear, your patois is certainly expanding the more this Sesshomaru converses with you.’’ Tranquil, he let the leaf blow away, before turning his attention back to the training.

‘‘Practice those moves every day, even outside of lessons, and you may soon find yourself in your first real mission.’’ Reaching for his kimono, Sesshomaru advised Nikko, who carefully bandaged her irritated, bruised knuckles as she watched him. Coating himself with his regal clothes, Sesshomaru no longer looked underdressed, long sleeves used to hide his striped hands.

‘‘Though of course, there is still one more lesson this Sesshomaru must teach. But that is left for another day.’’

Her long tail fiddled with a rock, tangerine gaze focused on the lord’s every move and every word. His steps trailed to his swords, who rested on the ground as to not interfere in the training. Pulling them out, Nikko handed them over to her master, bowing her head a little.

‘‘So… Are we done for the day, master?’’ She asked, eyes full of hope, ready to dart off as the demon lord could tell. Nodding, he tightened her bandages, making sure they wouldn’t fall off.

‘‘Indeed. You may go back to the village and play with the others, it is necessary for you to socialize but-’’ Speeding past the lord, Nikko sprinted past the trees as she ran uphill. ‘‘-Be careful, this one was to say.’’

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, though a little amused at the demon child. _Truly a whimsical kid. Never change, Nikko._ The demon lord thought, heading to sit under a tree, resting his hand over his draped knee.

Nikko’s presence vanished in the distance, making her way through the foliage of the thicket. Pillows of yellow and faint red under her steps, she jumped from one topiary to the other. Chortling as she reached the hills, her twilit eyes had their flame ablaze, striped pelt reflecting the sunlight by the sweat-drops that ran down it.

Reaching the hamlet in record time, Nikko’s tail wagged as she watched over the town from the hilltop. Her titian orbs stared at the kids who played and frolicked; they skipped over puddles and threw rocks at the bifurcation of the river that travelled through the lands, smiles on their youthful faces. She smiled an eager smile, jumping past the top as she ran down on all fours, seeking to play too.

The human children glanced up, watching how the demon cat ran downhill to join them. Slit pupils turned into big cocoa-colored circles, filled with excitement as she met the group. Rising from the ground, she dusted her vest, smiling at the few kids.

‘‘Hey guys! Can I play too?’’ Her face beamed with glee, mirth and hope. All work and no play can dull a kid’s life, even a demon child such as Nikko. Every so often she’d have to go back, hoping to find the children playing to join them though it was rare, but she had such chance today, and was she ready to take it.

The kids eyed her up and down, however, frowning and glooming as they felt aghast of her presence. They held onto their pebbles, exchanging joyless glances between them as they pondered on what to say. They could see her sharp, growing fangs in her innocent smile, her drawn claws in her bandaged hands, her bulkier arms covered in band-aids and stripes. They couldn’t see past her appearance, much to the young demoness’ pain, as she began to notice how the change in their demeanors.

‘‘Our parents don’t want you near us, Nikko.’’ Worrying for the demon’s reactions, one the children muttered their reply. The civet, confused, cocked her head, taking a step closer.

‘‘But master Sesshomaru told me I could, w-why can’t I play?...’’ Happiness long gone, her voice turned small, tremulous. Her claw twitched in a similar fashion to how Sesshomaru’s would when he was ticked off, but in her case, it was the pounding anguish at the back of her head that caused it.

‘‘You play too rough!’’ One girl chimed, drawing back from the feline when she tried to approach them. Nikko’s hand lowered to her side, arm dangling, numb.

‘‘And you’re too scary!’’ Another boy’s words shot through the civet’s heart, painful like an arrow. She tried to stand tall, like her master had taught her, but how fragile a young heart can be, as her proud figure slowly hunched over.

‘‘Sca…ry?’’ Nikko drawled; glancing down at her claws, she drew them back as she hid her hands. ‘‘B-But I can play nice now, I promise! I’ve been training!’’

‘‘Don’t you get it? You’re a demon! And demons are dangerous and evil, like your master!’’

‘‘That’s not true!’’ Though she tried to defend her kind, her snarl didn’t help her situation at all. Quickly, her hands covered her bared teeth. It was the first time in her life she had ever made such an appalling sound.

The children all stared, frightened and convinced of Nikko’s atrocious nature. Their expression shifted from fear to loathing in a matter of seconds, both parties slowly stepping back. 

‘‘We don’t wanna play with someone like you!’’ The same boy from earlier shouted. Nikko’s shrunk in her spot, tail hiding between her legs and ears folding, great heartache pulling her away from the group. 

‘‘Go away, monster!’’ He cried once more, throwing a rock at her side. She jumped, drawing her claws once more as her instincts kicked in. Grabbing the rock and tossing it away, her own reaction scared even her. Another one repeated the actions, hitting her arm dead center. Her cry of pain came out like a roar, panic taking over her. 

She fled as fast as her legs allowed, tripping and clawing her way to the hills, pushing adults and others away as the kids shouted insult after insult. Tears creeped from the corner of her eyes, rolling down with despair.

_Why_, she pondered, _must they all be so cruel?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hours passed, the sun descended from the sky, shining behind the demon dog as he made a beeline for the priestess’ home. He fixed his silver locks, which had become undone in the training, fit to be seen again. 

The lord found it odd the priestess had not joined them that day; he pondered if she had that much to take care of in the village, but the scent of a sweet, herbal concoction eased into his thoughts before he could keep wondering.

His fingers reached to knock on her door, his actions cut short before he made contact. The wood swung open, much to their surprise. 

Kagome looked up at the lord, surprise changed for mirth when she realized it was him. Though stoic on the outside, his heart faltered at her ambrosial smile.

‘‘Good evening, priestess.’’ He greeted, golden eyes locking with her blue ones.

‘‘Evening, Sesshomaru. I was just about to go get you two, though I see Nikko is not with you,’’ Kagome noted, glancing behind him for a moment. ‘‘I prepared matcha tea, do you want to come inside and drink with me?’’

Her emphasis on the _with me_ got a minute smile out of him. ‘‘It’ll be my pleasure, priestess.’’

She stepped aside to grant him entrance to her home, his scent drawing her just an inch closer to the demon dog. Trailing behind, the priestess watched the lord sit near the garden, next to where her usual seat was. Pouring a cup for him, then he poured hers, the vegetal aroma of the green brew invaded the lord’s nostrils but not enough to block out the perfumed scent of her hair conditioner.

‘‘So, how did Nikko do today?’’ She broke the silence first, sitting on her legs, to her right. He almost wanted to taste the tea from her lips rather than his cup but, instead, he hid his lips behind the ceramic.

‘‘Excelling as usual. She is tenacious and resilient, much like you are,’’ He cajoled, his remark making the priestess blush. Kagome elbowed the lord as playful banter. 

‘‘All caper aside, this one is impressed with young Nikko’s might. Truly she is to turn into a mighty demoness. Especially under this Sesshomaru’s tutelage.’’

‘‘Careful Sesshomaru, I don’t want you to teach her your ego as well.’’

‘‘Says the woman who influenced _my_ protégé to be a bit more reckless, don’t you think?’’ He jested though remaining monotone, making Kagome giggle much to his delight.

‘‘Well, I don’t think your own protégé has anything to envy mine. Rin’s getting better at dagger combat too.’’ She praised, sipping from her cup. ‘‘Speaking about her, I got a letter from her this morning. She says she is doing good on her hunt!’’ 

‘‘Any idea on when she might come back?’’ His head tilted, pointed ears shifting. ‘‘This Sesshomaru was hoping Nikko could train with Rin before reaching the next lesson.’’

‘‘I think… in a few days? I’m not sure though, it depends on how fast she hunts down those annoying imps.’’ Smiling again, her azure gaze focused on him now. ‘‘I’m surprised she chose to be a warrior instead of a priestess like other girls from the village. I wonder _who_ she got the idea from.’’

‘‘Lay your blame elsewhere, priestess,’’ Sesshomaru deflected, tea twirling slow in the cup. ‘‘This one assumed she would rather become a farmer or herb specialist, considering how much interest Rin showed on medicinal plants and cooking during the time she travelled with me.’’

‘‘With you as her guardian, though? We’ll see her swinging a word instead of a dagger in no time.’’ Snickered Kagome, covering her mouth with her hand.

‘‘Perhaps you have the reason, then.’’ Sesshomaru’s lips curved up a little, concurring. His free hand rested on the ligneous floor, sharp claws ticking on the wooden tiles. 

A comfortable silence enveloped the content pair, each thinking of the other as laughter faded but not their smiles. Examining her close, Sesshomaru took notice of her heavy eyes hidden behind her smile; Kagome was tired, most likely from all her priestess duties as the village grew, as the demon dog could tell. 

Truth be told, she could use a nap or two, she wouldn’t admit how much though, until his clawed digit caressed her cheek.

‘‘Humans need a lot of sleep, priestess. When was the last time you rested properly?’’ He asked, his baritone soft and whispered, like the flow of the river. Her cheeks turning rosy, the priestess rolled her eyes as she held back a yawn.

‘‘I don’t know, I’ve been busier than ever. Between practices and bow training, tending to the villagers’ needs and much more…’’ She rubbed between her eyebrows, pinching the bridge. He remained silent as she met him once more.

‘‘…Is it that obvious?’’ Her eyebrow raised, a chuckle escaping her lips. At his nod, Kagome shrugged and sighed, rubbing her eyes as another yawn came, and this time she could only hide it behind her hand.

‘‘Sorry for my sleepiness, I guess it’s really taken a toll on me and- what are you doing?’’ She watched the lord shift his furred garment over to his left arm, leaving her a little confused until he spoke again.

‘‘If you would like to rest, you may lean against this Sesshomaru. I will stay awake to await for Nikko’s arrival.’’ The gentle baritone of his voice, the loving gaze of his golden eyes as they looked down at her. More than enough to make the drowsy priestess swoon. 

‘‘A-Are you serious? You’re not pulling my leg, Sesshomaru?’’

‘‘Not at all, priestess,’’ He replied, silver locks swaying as he shook his head. ‘‘I know well you also stay up waiting for Nikko to come home. That is my fault for keeping her until late. Allow this one to take responsibility, unless you prefer for me to _carry_ you to your bed.’’

‘‘N-No I’m fine here!’’ Her face flushed red, accompanied by a nervous laugh. ‘‘But… Don’t mind that I’ll take on your offer.’’

_Not at all_ He thought, his hand patting down the robes to make it more comfortable for her. 

He felt the priestess rest against his arm, her weight light and her body warm, nestling under his left arm. The silk of his sleeve worked as blanket, the pillow? His very shoulder. His claw moved the raven locks away from her dormant face, holding the priestess close. 

Though he focused partly on doing as he promised, he could not help but marvel and stare at the woman by his side. 

He had won countless battles, obtained his very sword and become more powerful than his defunct father; there were many women, both human and demon, that had fallen for his charms too, but he had not felt such way until the priestess truly came into his life. He understood his father’s affection towards Izayoi, she who he once blamed for Toga’s death. He had understood compassion over three years ago with Rin, but with the priestess he was coming to understand love, a feeling the lord had once rejected. 

But not anymore.

_If only you knew there is nothing I would not do to keep you safe._ He thought, tracing her jaw with gaze, afraid to wake the dreaming lady as he carefully pulled her close. _If only you could say how you feel about me too, priestess._

Few hours passed, the priestess laid all the time against the demon lord much to the latter’s delight. A smile crossed her face once or twice, as Sesshomaru counted, wondering what dreams were so pleasant for her. 

When the sun had set past the horizon and the moon graced the land with her first pearly rays, the priestess rouse from her spot. She yawned, arms stretching above her head. Smiling, she turned to face the lord, shifting her posture to sit straight and meet his gaze.

‘‘Slept well, priestess?’’ He asked.

‘‘More than well, I’d say,’’ She quipped, fingers grazing against his wrist. ‘‘Is Nikko home already?’’

‘‘Bizarrely enough, she isn’t. This Sesshomaru is sure she is to arrive any moment now though.’’

‘‘Really? Maybe we should-’’

_ **Knock knock knock!** _

Banging on her door, both lord and priestess turned to look at the entrance. They exchanged questioning glances, knowing Nikko would never knock as hard or as violently as whoever was on the other side. Silent, the pair awaited. A second set of knocks came, just as hard as the first.

‘‘Kagome! Open up! I know you are in there, young lady!’’ The priestess identified the voice as one of the village’s mothers, by far the most obnoxious and disrespectful towards her. Sighing, Kagome scooted away from the lord’s caress. She rose to her feet and fixed herself a little, annoyed at the interruption but knowing the mother would not desist. Her hand rested on the door for a few seconds, before she dared to open and confront the villager woman.

‘‘Good evening, miss-’’

‘‘At last you open! Do you know all the problems your demonic freak has caused?!’’ Kagome had no time to reply, blue eyes shot open as the mother berating began. The words sent a shiver down her spine, and they made the lord rise to his feet, awaiting an explanation as to the villagers’ claim from the mother’s part.

‘‘First she comes running towards my baby and his friends asking to play, and then she runs off to the hills like a mad lunatic!’’ Pointing at the priestess, the woman continued to scold the younger woman. The feline’s delay now made sense for both priestess and demon lord. 

‘‘It was bad enough Inuyasha had to live here after _you_ broke him out, even if he is our protector! Now you bring a destructive demon child and Inuyasha’s brother into the village!’’ Sesshomaru stepped closer, frowning at the villager’s abhorred glare.

‘‘It was a good thing my son and his friends scared your dangerous foster away!’’ Kagome’s shock soon turned into pure, raging fury over the mother’s words.

‘‘Excuse me?! How dare you speak of my apprentice like that?!’’ Kagome snapped, pointing back at the mother, whose chest rose like her ego had been insulted. ‘‘You will not speak ill of Sesshomaru or Nikko in my home! How can you even come after your child-’’

_Slap!_

‘‘How dare you raise your voice at me, young lady?!’’

Her face’s left side ached, her trembling fingers reaching to touch the burning patch of skin. Gold eyes shifted into turquoise, a white sclera shining red with boiling anger. His fangs bared as his arm wrapped around the priestess, who was catatonic and whist, still processing the horrendous slap she had received. The mother’s face lost all color at the demon lord’s sight, gulping saliva, her figure bent back with fright.

‘‘If you _ever_ desire to see the sun rise once more, you shall leave this house immediately and **never** return.’’

‘‘But she-’’

‘‘**_Now!_**’’ His threat came out with a snarl, resounding through the area for anyone to hear.

All bark and no bite now. The mother ran back, pulling her son, who stood a few feet from the scene, away by the wrist. Making a run for her residence as she called Kagome colorful words, such as _whore_ and _demon’s wench_, among others. His anger diminished in a second when the priestess held onto him tight, her sore cheek pushed against his chest.

‘‘Priestess, are you-’’ Soft sobs interrupted his sentence, his heart aching at her pain. Gently, he lifted her chin, careful as his fingers brushed against her etched cheek. ‘‘Kagome…’’

‘‘P-Please, don’t say anything…’’ She begged, tears rolling down her cheek. ‘‘Let’s just go and g-et Nikko, she must be cold and hungry, a-all alone too…’’

‘‘Of course, priestess.’’ His fingers travelled to meet hers; pulling away from Kagome, his keen senses tracked the mellow, somber aura of the young civet. It was weak and hurting, just like Kagome’s was. Tracking it to the woods past the village’s outskirts, Sesshomaru led the priestess towards her adoptee.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘Wait till they check this out! New record for a completed mission!’’ Rin patted herself on the back, not so modestly if one might add. Her greyish-brown eyes travelled through the nighttide, breathing in the fresh air that moved back her warrior’s kimono. The quietness of the woods sent shivers down her spine, hearing nothing unnerved her joy too much.

‘‘I should hurry to the village before it gets too late, maybe I- agh!’’ Rin felt herself get tackled to the ground, hitting and rolling a few feet before Newton’s first law acted. Her head spun in circles, birdies flying above her. Groaning as she lifted her gaze, Rin saw it was none other than Nikko who had crashed against the learning warrior.

‘‘Nikko?... Ow, my head…’’ Rin wriggled from under the civet. The feline pulled back, rolling off the young warrior, coughing a bit of dust she had swallowed. Processing what happened, Nikko pulled back, tears rushing down her face still. Not daring to touch Rin or help her up due to fear of hurting her, like she was told she would do by the children from earlier.

‘‘A-Are you crying? Hey I’m ok, see?’’ Rin tried to reassure, misunderstanding why the feline was a sobbing, weeping mess. ‘‘Please don’t cry Nikko, it’s all okay! Just a little accident!’’

Shaking and hiding her face, the young feline cried into her bandaged hands, a waterfall of tears falling to the ground. She wouldn’t calm down and Rin could tell. So she assumed the tears weren’t caused by the fact Nikko had body-slammed the young warrior at full speed, but by something else.

‘‘Hey, are you okay?… Why are you crying?’’ The training warrior kneeled in front of the young demoness. Her smaller hands reached to move the feline’s bigger ones away, a worried frown on her face. 

‘‘T-They hate me, Rin… The kids hate me…’’ Weeping, Nikko’s tears flowed more. Rin’s frown grew more, inching closer. Her hands reached to wipe the civet’s face, placing her backpack away, along with her cleaned-up dagger.

‘‘Can you tell me what happened?’’ Rin asked, sitting in front of the curled-up feline.

‘‘I wanted to play with them,’’ Nikko started to explain, sniffing her tears away. ‘‘T-They just mocked me, calling me a m-monster and…’’

‘‘And what? Did they hurt you?’’ Noticing her somber face and hesitation in her speech, Rin inquired for more, worry growing in her stomach.

‘‘Yes… they threw rocks at me…’’ Moving her hands away, Nikko showed the scratches on her forearm, right where the rock had hit earlier. Rin’s stomach dropped. ‘‘I-It really hurt…’’

‘‘Those jerks! Don’t listen to what they say, ok Nikko?’’ Clasping the feline’s face between her hands, Rin pulled it closer, forehead against forehead. ‘‘You are a strong, wonderful and amazing demon, so much even Lord Sesshomaru thinks the same!’’

‘‘You really think so?’’

‘‘Of course! If I wasn’t equally awesome, I’d be jealous of you,’’ Rin smiled at the feline, whose tears dried on her cheeks, ceasing one by one. She wiped the remnants, the young warrior moved the feline’s plastered hairs away from her damp cheeks, fingers running over the short fur. ‘‘Now cheer up! You look a lot better when you smile.’’

‘‘Thank you, Rin…’’ Heart softening at her words, the feline pulled the young warrior into a tight embrace. Granted, Rin was smaller than Nikko and had no issue hiding her faint blush and infatuated grin, returning the hug as the feline leaned down to embrace her whole. 

‘‘Nikko, you’re cr-crushing me,’’ Rin whispered, pulling the feline’s vest to warn her after a few moments of bear-hugs. A soft _oh!_ as Nikko let young warrior go. Though she gasped for air, and her face was red, Rin’s smile grew as she nudged the feline.

‘‘You wanna head back now? We shouldn’t be outside at this hour.’’

‘‘Yeah, I wanna go home now.’’ Smiling, Nikko stood up, followed by Rin.

‘‘Alright! Cause I sure need a good, proper nap in my bed!’’ Taking the lead, Rin made way back to the hamlet.

‘‘And eat! I haven’t eaten since this morning,’’ Nikko continued, walking next to the young warrior, carrying the backpack for her. ‘‘Do you think we will cook some delicious meat tonight?’’

‘‘I hope so! Hunting down those imps sure made me hungry too!’’ 

Beaming, the two young girls walked as the moon rose in the sky, shining on the path back to the village as it did on the young pair. Their recovered happiness shining just as bright as the celestial.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As lord and priestess walked past the hills, the cold night breeze did its best to comfort the pair. While Kagome’s cheek was neither swollen nor bruised, the stinging pain was still there. Sesshomaru leaned closer, just a little to remind her she was not alone; Nikko’s aura was turning into a trackable scent as the lord could tell now. Hearing Kagome’s steps falter and halt, the demon lord stopped too, turning around to look at her.

‘‘Priestess?’’ His golden eyes travelled to her fist, which she clutched far too tight for her own good.

‘‘She was right, you know?’’ Her arms wrapped around herself, pulling away from the lord. ‘‘I-I was an idiot to think they would just accept Nikko and just, she insulted you as well and I couldn’t-’’

‘‘Priestess, stop,’’ He brushed her cheek with his knuckles, tenderly caresses soothing her heartache. ‘‘This Sesshomaru should have shielded you instead from that vile woman.’’ Despite this, he could tell she was not convinced.

‘‘…An opinion as trivial as such is of no concern to this Sesshomaru, and it should not be to you either.’’ Gently, his hand resting on her back, Sesshomaru pulled her close by the waist. A single tear shed down from her blue gaze, which the lord wiped away with a careful finger. She found comfort in his hold, console in his gaze and warmth in his touch.

‘‘You are neither of the things that woman said,’’ He leaned forward, their faces mere inches of meeting. ‘‘You are the strongest, most compelling and delightful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.’’

Her sorrow faded with his words, even more when Sesshomaru’s thumb soothed her sore cheek. Her smaller frame buried against his in a tight hug, much to the lord’s surprise. But he did not mind at all. His arms wrapped around her, gentle claws running through her dark locks, reflecting a hue as blue as her gaze under the moonlight.

‘‘Thank you, Sesshomaru… You really know how to make a girl smile.’’ Her hand seized one side of his face, her lips planting a lovesome kiss on his cheek. A faint blush spread across the lord’s face, tainting his fair skin with hues of rose, though he neither flinched nor pulled back from her peck.

For a moment that lasted into eternity, her ocean met with his golden moonshine. The two pairs of lips exchanged breaths, as the craving grew. Neither inched forward or back, but he almost dared to destroy the minuscule space between their faces, until two sets of footsteps could be heard heading right into their direction.

‘‘Master…?’’ They heard first, on the distance.

‘‘Master Sesshomaru! Kagome!’’ 

‘‘Miss Kagome! My lord!’’

As their names were called, both turned to look behind the demon dog. Nikko and Rin were running past the trees and shrubs to meet them, the young girls’ faces adorned with relieved smiles. The priestess’ mouth dropped, agape, and even Sesshomaru’s calm was interrupted with slight relish. Kagome’s hand reached to cover her mouth, tears welling up on the corner of her blue eyes.

‘‘Nikko! Nikko! You’re alright!’’ The priestess ran towards the young civet, who proceeded to pounce and tackle-hug her adopter, as tight as she could without snapping her back. The feline’s face hid on the crook of Kagome’s neck, archer’s fingers running through the youth’s dark brunette locks. The lord smiled, his head shaking so slightly as the priestess sat up, Nikko purring in her caretaker’s hold.

On Sesshomaru’s part, he watched his protégé bow her head a little, sign of respect towards the lord who had taken her in, only to have the greeting returned with a doting, gentle pat on the head. Rin smiled, granting the demon lord a momentary hug.

‘‘Thank god you two are back, we were starting to get really worried!’’ Kagome chided slightly, rising from the ground as Nikko inched back to stand next to Rin.

‘‘More so the priestess than this Sesshomaru, if we are to specify,’’ Sesshomaru corrected in his usual dryness, making both girls giggle and the priestess blush, glaring up at the demon lord. Kagome dusted herself off, sighing with relief.

‘‘Regardless, don’t ever run off like that again, understood?’’ The priestess’ voice oozed worry and concern, chiding again at the civet.

‘‘Sorry I ran off, Kagome…’’ The feline apologized for her actions. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru’s hand stopped her, signaling to himself as if to say _let me try_.

‘‘Young Nikko, there is qualm in your heart over your kin, is there not? That’s what made you run away, more so than being attacked.’’ He stepped forward, looking down at the young feline. Nikko’s sigh confirmed his suspicions.

‘‘The stories you’ll hear about demons will not be all pleasant, from humans above all. Some of us are evil and cruel…’’ His mind traced to Naraku and his armies. 

‘‘Others might be kinder than you expect, good if you may even claim,’’ He esteemed to his beloved father and stubborn half-brother. ‘‘Few will leave up to you to decide, with time. This latter is the kind that you will have to meet in order to decipher them.’’

_Don’t you get it? You’re a demon! And demons are dangerous and evil, like your master!_

‘‘And… what are you, master?’’ Nikko’s voice quavered, thinking of the children’s claim.

Sesshomaru thought of all the blood he had in his clawed hands, from all the enemies he faced, both human and demons. How he regretted none, justified all. Not once did his heart doubted and it wouldn’t now, for he never cared whether someone thought he was ‘good’ or ‘bad’. He set to speak again, until the priestess dared to interrupt.

‘‘Sesshomaru is the good kind,’’ Kagome smiled, and the feline’s face beamed with reprieve. ‘‘He may not seem like it, but Sesshomaru is not exactly the easiest to read skin-deep.’’

‘‘That I can attest for!’’ Rin wrapped her arms around Nikko, smiling up at the adults. ‘‘My lord is the coolest, bravest and most powerful demon ever! But he is very kind and compassionate too and-’’

‘‘This one believes Nikko already caught the message,’’ He cut off, and all three girls laughed again, their hearts all at ease.

‘‘Now, it is time to return to the village, there is much to do in the morning. Come at once.’’ He walked away and the priestess followed his side. Both girls hurried past the adults, a certain gleam in their eyes as the headed down together, much familiar to the spiritual lady.

‘‘Rin seems oddly happy around Nikko, don’t you think?’’ Kagome asked, turning to look at Sesshomaru. Rin and Nikko were making quite a good distance by that point, but after all those were two energetic girls the adults talked about.

‘‘What gives you that impression?’’ The same gleam in the young warrior’s eyes could be seen in the demon dog’s, whenever he would look at the priestess. Kagome chuckled, shaking her head ever so slightly, knowing well what that sight was.

‘‘Nothing in particular.’’ She walked closer to him, smiling. The lord bothered not to question more, he remained content to her proximity.


	3. Trout, berries and meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it. Except for the OC, that is actually mine.**

Two weeks past and things had gone back to usual. The forests heard the clash of strong claws against metal almost every morning, followed by childish laughter by the afternoon. The river and the lord witnessed how Nikko and Rin would grow closer with every day that passed, playing and spending time in the cutest of ways.

Flowers on their heads, chasing the fireflies until they tired themselves out. Cuddling under the shadows that trees proportioned after training sessions were often how Sesshomaru found those two, having to wake them to urge them back home. He could not say he was exasperated or annoyed, they were children after all, but conjectures popped up in his mind the more he saw them interact like that.

He was gifted the most acute hearing, the keenest sight and strongest sense of smell. All in his favor to figure and pick out all the things that arose such questions. 

And yet, nothing occurred to him.

He could hear how Rin’s heart would skip beats when Nikko’s hand would brush against hers. He could see how Nikko’s tail would swish as if it had a mind of its own whenever Rin was close, or how she would try to show off by flexing and showing her might. He picked up that they’d show each other the prettiest flowers they could find, just by their sweet scent or if they matched the color of their eyes.

His eyes skimmed over them, studying their actions gingerly as, after another successful session, they ran off over the river to seek a meaty lunch, or so they said.

‘‘Hnn…’’ He could not pinpoint why these changes occurred, only that they were far too noticeable after Nikko’s escapade to the forest. He wondered why neither girl questioned the other’s acting; his raising had not allowed for him to spend much time with young girls or kids in general, so he speculated it might be Rin’s human influence on how young girls acted, and Nikko simply appropriated.

He tracked down the priestess, whose arrows hit one target after another on her own practice. Deep in her thoughts and practice, Kagome barely noticed the lord approaching.

‘‘Priestess.’’

‘‘Sesshomaru!’’ The arrow missed the target by a mile, flying into the unknown of the forest. The lord stared at the failed attempt of an arrow shot, hearing the faint _thunk!_ as it hit a tree.

‘‘Can you not attempt to give me a heart attack?!’’ Her cheeks puffed, flustered and blushing. She placed her bow back, crossing her arms under her chest.

‘‘There is no need for shrieking or hostility.’’ He waved off her reaction, serene and monotone in his special way. ‘‘This Sesshomaru has come to ask for your input in a specific matter.’’

‘‘What matter? Is everything okay?’’ Her eyebrow raised with curiosity, leaving her training grounds to walk with the lord. Sesshomaru tucked his hands in his sleeves, taciturn as he always was.

‘‘Well?’’ Her head tilted, urging him to speak. His fingers covered his mouth for a moment, pensive.

‘‘What do human girls do with their friends? Of the same gender, that is.’’  
‘‘…What?’’ Her head tilted to the side. 

‘‘This one does not consider it necessary to repeat himself, priestess.’’

‘‘Yes but, I need more information over what things you’re referring to,’’ She explained, hands moving a little with her motions as she tried to understand. ‘‘Care to elaborate, please?’’

‘‘Very well. Both Nikko and Rin have been acting odd,’’ She nodded as he spoke, a smile growing on her face, which he failed to notice. ‘‘I constantly find them asleep together, they adorn themselves with flowers and their hearts falter when they first see each other every day.’’

‘‘Alright, tell me more,’’ She asked, stifling her laugh with her hands.

‘‘It is as if they cannot take their sights off each other. It does not hinder their training, but it has certainly come to my attention that- Priestess, quit your laughter and explain at once if you know the meaning of this.’’

‘‘O-Oh my god, okay hold on,’’ Kagome breathed in, a little giggle escaping as she regained her composure. ‘‘Sesshomaru, they are crushing. Very hard. On each other.’’

At her explanation, the lord went quiet. Golden eyes squinting at the priestess, who was doing her best to not burst into a fit of laughter. 

His ear twitched, he was annoyed at himself for not figuring out something so crystal clear on his own. The priestess could no longer hide her laugh at the sight of the mighty demon lord, all insulted and puffing his chest just a little at his ignorance. Her giggles, though they usually enamored him, made him feel a little embarrassed now.

‘‘I believe you have made your point clear, priestess. When did you come to this realization?’’ He questioned, halting his steps as he turned to look at her. 

‘‘I suspected it when they came back from the woods, but I figured it a few days ago.’’ Kagome shrugged her shoulders in one smug movement of her body. She stood in front of him, smirking up at the lord.

‘‘And what made you resolve it first?’’ He inquired further, inching towards her. Panicking, she went quiet. How was she to explain she noticed Nikko was trying to imitate his courting, whenever the feline was around Rin, without sounding desperate or giving away too much of her own feelings for the lord?

‘‘I um…’’ Her face flushed, avoiding his gaze. Her finger twirled with a raven lock of her hair, fidgeting stopped by the sensation of Sesshomaru’s grip on her wrist.

‘‘Priestess, has Rin told you anything that gave it away…?’’ For a moment, he showed concern over his own adoptee. A chuckle heard from her lips, Kagome shook her head, a smile crossing her face as she understood why he was so preoccupied over the matter. 

‘‘No, she didn’t. I am just very… Perceptive, I guess?’’ She moved his grip off, able to look at the lord now that her blushing was gone. He seemed to ease with those words, and she couldn’t help a little smirk.

‘‘Awww, were you worried Rin didn’t confide that with you if she had with me?’’ She cooed, poking his arm. His ear twitched, silver locks blocking her view as he shunt his gaze.

‘‘This one may have felt… tense, at such thought.’’ He would never admit the amount of sadness he’d have felt if Rin hadn’t trusted him with something so important as her first crush, considering he was her legal guardian of more than three years now. But it mattered none, as Kagome could read through his demon dog pride. 

‘‘Don’t worry, you’re still her favorite caretaker.’’ She nudged the lord’s side, chuckling. 

‘‘Do you truly believe so? Rin has become quite attached to both you and the elder priestess these past four years.’’

‘‘Of course! You’re her father figure, after all.’’ Sesshomaru seemed to ease at her words, walking with her towards the riverbank. He was thinking, deep in thought, again. She could tell by the way his gaze was redirected to the tree tops and skyline.

‘‘What are you thinking of?’’ She kicked a rock, watching it roll and skip away from them.

‘‘Should this one attempt to do something in order to make Rin and Nikko confess? The young civet is a perfect candidate and the only one worthy of Rin’s heart.’’ He claimed, clearly proud to be Nikko’s master. The priestess rolled her eyes, halting the walk once more.

‘‘No, you shouldn’t. Rin and Nikko need to act at their own pace!’’ She pointed at the lord, frowning for a bit before turning back sweet. ‘‘But, you can come with me to spy on them a little.’’

‘‘Priestess, such actions are beneath this Sesshomaru. Spying on our apprentices is but a childish merrymaking.’’ He tried not to fall for her sweet face, her pleading eyes and mischievous suggestion.

‘‘They are having a little date, though…’’ She smiled more, her shoulder pressed against his. And well, was Sesshomaru quick to come up with an excuse.

‘‘…However, I cannot leave you to do it on your own. It would be irresponsible and this one doesn’t believe you have the capabilities to be stealthy enough.’’ 

‘‘That was a low blow, but you’re not wrong,’’ She conceded, chuckling softly.

‘‘Now, let’s get going before we miss anything!’’ She hurried, pushing the lord towards a spot where they could watch over the cute little date and ensure nothing bad happened to Nikko or Rin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘I think we can make a feast with this big catch, don’t you think?’’ Rin nudged the feline, both carrying a trout of unusual magnitude. The feline nodded, digging her claws in it and lifting it on her own, trying to show off her strength. It seemingly worked, as Rin had to hide a slight blush.

‘‘Maybe you can teach me about spices and such? Master Sesshomaru told me you were an impressive cook for someone so young!’’ Nikko smiled, tail swishing from side to side. Rin flushed at the compliment, trying to shrug it off.

‘‘I mean, I suppose so?’’ Rin tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, smiling. Her young mind imagined a cheesy scene of them cooking together, cuddling in front of a bonfire. ‘‘It’s not like I’m the best around but, thanks anyway.’’

Nikko nudged the young warrior, placing the fish on a branch long and sturdy enough to hold it. ‘‘But you are, strong and such!’’ The feline almost braved to call her _pretty_, but a doubt in her heart over how the warrior would react stopped her. ‘‘Lord Sesshomaru only praises those worthy, right?’’

‘‘Alright I get it, you really love to compliment, don’t you?’’ Rin tried to play it off, picking herbs and spices for the fish, along with mushrooms to accompany.

‘‘Just to you.’’ Nikko replied, sincere and clear despite her nervousness. Rin’s face felt the blood rushing as greyish brown eyes met with vibrant orange ones, fairly-tanned cheeks now several shades of red.

‘‘W-What?’’ Rin rose from the ground, taking absent-minded steps towards the civet.

‘‘N-Nothing!’’ Nikko shouted, hurrying away to gather wood for the fire, both girls equally embarrassed, flustered and infatuated. Both felt their hearts pounding, beating like crazy for the other, and neither Rin nor Nikko were sure why, but it had no signs of being something bad.

Time flew by during the collection, both working to cook the perfect meal with what little they had at hand. It was important to know how to survive in the wild with what at hand’s reach, but cooking with each other felt different, in the best kind of way.

Often, they would catch each other in momentary glances, _even smiling feels different with her_, they both thought. 

The day turned colder as autumn overtook, orange and yellow covering the ground in leafy sheets. They left the fish to cook, savory and crispy was how they liked it, so to waste time, the girls drifted from the bonfire and onto the leafy grounds.

Fingers curled together for an instant, and their tiny laughs brimmed with love. The girls jested and frolicked on the piles of leaves they could gather, jumping on the cushioned ground as the sun seeked to hide in the blushing sky. 

Soon, they could smell the trout was done. On improvised leaf plates, both took a slice, feasting on their savory kill. Chatting came naturally as they cuddled closer, seeking the warmth of the sun before it could set on the horizon, and of the other as well. 

‘‘So, Nikko, what do you remember of your past life?’’ Rin placed the bones of her finished slice away from her, resting her chin on the palms of her hands as she glanced at the feline. ‘‘I know we don’t talk about that a lot but you know all of our adventures, it’s fair I know some of yours.’’

‘‘Well… I remember my parents, sort of, I must have had some to exist, right?’’ She scratched behind her ear, licking her fangs. ‘‘I don’t really remember where I come from, I just remember wandering for some time and then… Kagome found me.’’

‘‘And do you wish you could go back?’’ A slice of fear slipped through the cracks of Rin’s voice. Nikko’s arm wrapped tight around and she licked the young warrior’s cheek, getting a giggle out of Rin.  
‘‘Not one bit! I’m happy here with Kagome, Master Sesshomaru and you!’’ Nikko reassured, letting Rin go as they gathered the scraps to throw them off. ‘‘Now how about we go fetch some berries for dessert?’’

‘‘Sure thing!’’ Chirped Rin, washing her hands before joining the feline’s side. ‘‘I know a place where we can take a shortcut to get to the village right past the berries, so we won’t get in trouble for being out so late.’’

‘‘I’m sure Kagome and Master Sesshomaru will understand, hah!’’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘Can you see what they’re doing?’’ Kagome whispered, and Sesshomaru tried to look past the corner they were hiding in.

‘‘They are headed off for berry gathering. Sun is bound to set soon either way, perhaps it’s best we give them privacy and leave our apprentices be.’’ Sesshomaru answered, moving away from his peeking spot to join Kagome’s side.

‘‘Yeah, it’s starting to get cold t-too.’’ She wrapped her arms around herself tight, rubbing up and down to gain warmth. ‘‘I sometimes forget how awful the cold can be here, maybe I should bring a scarf and mittens from my time next time I v-visit.’’

‘‘Certainly a good idea, though for now…’’ His arms pulled her close, wrapping around her smaller figure as her frame cuddled against his. The priestess flushed and glanced up, warmed both by his embrace and the rush of blood to her face.

‘‘You’re… so warm and nice,’’ She buried herself against him, mokomoko wrapping around them for further ardor. She didn’t question why he was doing so for her, it’s not like she was clueless, but curling in his embrace was much better than withstanding the frigidness of the autumn afternoon, so who was she to complain?

‘‘Thanks, Sesshomaru…’’ He could feel her face burying in his chest, her arms sliding under the lord’s to hold him closer to her.

The lord pondered on whether to cut through the comfortable silence that befell on them with his words. The moment was right, they were on their own and if he didn’t take this chance, he might never have another.

‘‘Priestess, over the past months this Sesshomaru has found himself trying to bring a certain subject up between us.’’ Gentle caresses turned her attention towards the lord, hearts coming together as his chest was practically pressed against hers. 

His words ran short in the instant her blue eyes connected with his. The sight so delightful that he could spend hours swimming in those sapphire pools.

‘‘I am sure you know well what I’m asking, all I want to know is if you… desire the same too.’’ A calm demeanor clashed with the pounding of his heart, hard against his ribcage. Kagome rested her hands behind the lord’s ears, thumbs caressing his stripes for a moment, before she matched their heights to connect their lips.

His eyes shot open for a millisecond, soon dwelling in her taste of cherry chap-stick and her warm lips. Her mouth parted to let him explore, arms wrapped around his neck so she wouldn’t fall back as he accommodated to her height. 

She flinched at the sharpness of his tusks, though he wouldn’t let her move away for a while more, if only deepening the kiss. She smiled within the moment, the zest of his lips, sure to become her favorite thing.

Warm breaths came out in small puffs, gasping softly for air. A faint blush crept up the lord’s fair cheeks, still tasting Kagome on his lips. A coy smile on her face, lit up by his confession.

‘‘Shall I take that as a yes?’’ He didn’t bother to move away, already desiring a repetition of those moments.

‘‘Of course you should, you silly.’’ She kissed his face, pecks on his cheeks and his stripes, no longer hiding her true feelings. The lord imitated, earning a giggle out of the jubilant priestess. ‘‘Now, it would be a very good time for a first date, don’t you think?’’

‘‘If you desire so, then this Sesshomaru shall-’’ His face, vibrant and warm with love, lost all trace of happiness and distress grew. His eyebrows furrowed, glancing away from the priestess but holding her hand, tight. 

‘‘Sesshomaru?’’ Her figure straightened along with his, glancing down at intensity of his grasp.

‘‘Quiet,’’ He ordered, pointed ears shifting in other directions. The priestess could feel his agitation by his grip, fangs baring; he had caught a scent, she told by the sudden sniffing from him. ‘‘I can smell another demon, but it’s far, he’s hiding.’’

‘‘Well, if it’s far then maybe it won’t approach the village…?’’ Her reassurance was more for herself than for the lord. A knot grew in her stomach, her free hand tugging to her white kosode. 

‘‘But his path… Rin, Nikko.’’ Sesshomaru’s face was overcome with realization. The steps of the trespasser were quiet for a reason, his scent so well-hidden with a purpose. He was hunting the girls down. ‘‘He’s going for them.’’

The priestess fell her heart sink into her stomach, feet moving before the feeling could even settle in. The lord carried the priestess on his back, sprinting through the woods as both called for the young girls, desperate to find them before that foul creature could.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikko and Rin strolled side by side, their own little world bubbling around them and blocking anything from disturbing them. Their smiles and juvenile antics as they gorged on berries and fruits, to even the saltiness of the fish that lingered on their mouths.

‘‘Oh look, the sun already set, couldn’t tell with all those trees,’’ Rin pointed out, finger directing the feline’s gaze towards the darkened sky. ‘‘And it’s getting so cold already, don’t you think?’’ The young warrior inched closer, seeking the touch of Nikko’s hand.

The civet did not reply, apricot eyes shifting towards a seemingly vacant spot between the foliage and the trees they had almost left behind. Her ears twitched as she leaned closer, an odd scent of river water and mud invading her nostrils.

‘‘Rin, I think we should-’’ A twig snapped, a few bushes shifted by unseen forces. ‘‘I think we should go home now.’’ Her padded feet moved away, a bad feeling creeping up her spine.

‘‘What? Why now?’’ The young warrior blocked Nikko’s away, frowning at the taller one. 

‘‘What’s wrong?’’ Nikko’s attitude shifted in a matter of seconds, from soft and affectionate to unnerved, and it visibly bothered Rin. Nikko tried to reply, pondering over maybe it being a fragment of her imagination, but the sound of a heavy footstep softened by the mossy floor only served to alert every one of her senses.

‘‘Rin I-’’ A hot, foul breath on the back of her neck made her short fur stand alert. Slowly, she turned, shielding Rin with her body as tremulous steps were taken to create distance. 

Standing on his hind legs, a giant demon bear grinned an eerie, hungry smile. Saliva drooled from his mouth, droplets rolling down from each sharp tooth they could count. Every inch of his ponderous body covered in pure brown fur, red eyes staring down at them and a long, equally-dark mane grew on its back. 

It was craving for a meal, ready to pounce of them and mere seconds of doing so.

‘‘Run,’’ Nikko whispered at the young warrior, watching as the beast raised his paw to slash them down. ‘‘Run, now!’’

The young warrior and the civet jumped away before the claws could strike them. 

Sprinting into the fields as the fiend chased after them, growling and snarling with all its might. Nikko’s sprint was fit for an escape of that magnitude, though her agitation blocked every ounce of common sense to try and locate anyone that could help, but the same could not be said for Rin.

His claws almost grazed Rin’s flesh, though they managed to drag her away nonetheless, ripping near the neck of her shirt. She had ditched her dagger and equipment before the date, and now such actions showed their consequences, she was defenseless.

Or _almost_ defenseless.

She fought back with fists and a rock, jabbing the stone deep into one of the bear’s eyes. His cries of rage filled the approaching night, roaring as it tried to slam the human girl to the ground with its heavy paws.

‘‘I’m gonna tear you to pieces!’’ The beast raged, his guttural words catching the civet’s attention. She had failed to notice Rin’s absence to her side, until she turned around to find her crawling away from the beast.

Nikko gulped a heavy drop, blood boiling at the gruesome sight of her closest friend about to be mauled to death. 

Her chest fell, rising after with hurried motions; her claws showed as she sprinted towards the fight, roaring back at the beast, whose angered gaze turned towards the civet, his guard down.

She tackled him, body slamming. Her strong arms wrapping around the bear’s neck to keep him in a lock. Her fangs buried in his skin, claws digging in its thick shoulders. She was much smaller, and it would do well to remember she was but a child, but Nikko could hold a good fight thanks to her size and speed.

_When you face someone much bigger than you, seek their blind spots._

Sesshomaru’s teachings came to her juvenile mind, amber pupils studying the beast as she jumped back, looking for another blind spot to attack.

_Your natural strength is your upper body and, as of now, your size is too. Use these wisely._

She ripped a few hairs from the demon’s black mane trying to climb up. Her fists punched the thick skull, repeatedly; an strident snarl booming through the field from the bear’s pungent jaws. 

The bloody clash had given Rin time to run away, the demon bear failing to notice until the human girl was far from his reach. Blood dripped from his body, all due to a young, inexperienced demoness that had caught him off guard. 

‘‘Why you little!-’’ His rage grew tenfold; using his entirety, he slammed Nikko against the blood-stained ground, too much brute force on one single target. ‘‘I will rip your guts out and devour you first, then!’’

Her brunette locks fell over hazy eyes, a soft snarl as her retort, stumbling her way up from the grass. She glared and snarled, hissing at the giant threat in front of her. 

‘‘I won’t let you take Rin…’’ Her claws showed, ready to strike when an arrow fell between the two, scraping the bear on its way. The bear hissed and tried to cover the new wound, Nikko’s face lighting up at the sight of none other than Sesshomaru and Kagome, coming to aid them. And thankful enough, Rin was by their side now.

‘‘Nikko! Get away from him!’’ The priestess shouted, readying a more powerful arrow as Sesshomaru reached for his sword. The bear raged towards the bigger threat, heading straight to attack both lord and priestess. 

But as Nikko watched her master reach for his Bakusaiga, and as Kagome raised her bow once more, her own demon pride overtook. They could get hurt too, and Rin could’ve died if she had taken just one more second to react. She was not going to run this time.

‘‘You are fighting me!’’ She pounced it once more, clawing the demonic ursine. Her fangs to scratch his muzzle while her knee kicked the back dead-center. Their fight begun once more, blood shed from the bear’s wounds and Nikko’s multiple scratches.

Sesshomaru and Kagome froze, watching the beastly fight go down from so far away and with no idea of why Nikko was not running towards safety. They exchanged hurried glances, her fingers trembling while the lord’s claws hesitated to even touch his sword.

‘‘W-We must do something! Nikko needs our help!’’ Though she cried out, priestess and demon lord had no idea what to do, unable to draw their weapons without hurting Nikko in the process.

‘‘Neither of us can attack without risking Nikko’s life, and she…’’ He turned to the priestess, darkened gaze lowered to meet hers. ‘‘Her choice is made, this is her fight, not ours.’’

‘‘What?! Are you insane?!’’ Kagome felt like she could burst into tears, fist clutching to the silk of Sesshomaru’s sleeve as he shielded her. 

‘‘Priestess, you must understand that Nikko is no weak human child, she is fighting that bear like an equal and we must respect that,’’ He was clear in his words, though he desired to save the young feline as bad as Kagome did. ‘‘You must trust our training.’’

He was right, and she knew. There was no way for them to interfere and no right to either. 

But Nikko was staggering, her breaths turned heavier and dragged. The first hit the bear landed was still showing effects. 

Through misty eyes and with one deep breath, Kagome shouted ‘‘Kick his ass, Nikko!’’ as her hands curled around her mouth.

‘‘H-Huh?’’ The feline panted, hands covered in the demon’s blood, whose legs staggered, struggling to hold himself up. 

‘‘C’mon Nikko! Show him who’s boss!’’

‘‘Rin?’’ Warm red dripped from her hands, glancing at the hills. The bear’s face shook with surprise at the sudden cries. His fangs bared at the cheers from the young feline’s family.

‘‘What are you waiting for? Finish him.’’ Nonchalant encouragement came from the lord, who stared, expectant of the result.

‘‘Y-Yes, master Sesshomaru…!’’ Her smile returned, and she unveiled her claws. She could smell the bear’s fear, though praised him for not backing out. 

She evaded every desperate attack, seeking for that one opportunity. She found none, but as the bear clasped the feline, raising her for the deadly blow, his cries filled the night. The wound Nikko inflicted on its shoulders had hindered his mobility.

She freed herself from his grasp, claws and teeth ripping through the furred skin of the bear’s neck. Blood spewed and the bear’s massive body fell to the ground, taking Nikko under him.

The civet squirmed from under the corpse, panting, battered, but safe at last. Though too tired to get off her knees, she glanced up just to find Rin and Kagome rushing towards her.

Rin was the first to reach her, hugging Nikko tight. The civet blushed but buried her face between the young warrior’s shoulder and neck. Glancing, away, she did the same when Kagome’s embrace joined in.

‘‘You two will be the death of me, you know that?’’ Kagome derided in a hushed tone, cleaning the blood from the feline’s face, a small peck placed on her forehead. The motherly affection catching Nikko’s guard down.

‘‘Sorry Kagome, I just-’’

‘‘Do not apologize, neither of you.’’ The three turned to face Sesshomaru, whose golden gaze lowered as he helped the girls off the ground, Kagome standing to his side now.

‘‘Nikko, you proved that your training will be even more fruitful in the future. That was a most valiant effort to save Rin, and,’’ He placed one hand on the civet’s shoulder, then the other on Rin’s.

‘‘Rin, your resourcefulness and bravery was unmatched tonight. Though much to learn, this Sesshomaru can tell you are on the path to become a prodigious warrior…’’ As he quieted, the girls smiled and held hands, their chins high with pride.

‘‘Though let’s try to keep these situations at minimum, please?’’ Kagome’s voice was shaky as she hugged the girls once again, sighing a breath of relief. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, licked away by the feline who seeked to comfort the priestess.

‘‘For better preparation, your training shall intensify tomorrow and-’’

‘‘Awww!’’ Sesshomaru was met with two pair of tired, puppy-dog eyes and childish frowns. The feline folded her ears, and the young warrior tilted her chin down, her greyish-brown eyes seeming bigger.

‘‘I think we could all use a break, for this weekend at least, don’t you think?’’ The priestess joined the pleading of the young girls, azure gaze accompanied by a tender smile. His words vanished in a sigh.

‘‘Very well. A warrior must get proper rest for them to be at their peak, so training will not resume until Monday.’’ The lord gave in, pupils tracing to the village. The younglings watched Kagome’s finger lacing with the lord’s, jaws dropping at the sight. 

‘‘Now you two get going and wash that blood off.’’ Kagome ordered, giving them no time to process the adults’ romantic gestures.

‘‘Y-yes!’’ They answered and bowed in unison, rushing to get home, the two girls still holding hands. The lord’s golden hues watched in silence as the younglings vanished past the hills and well into the priestess’ house.

‘‘Well, a walk under the stars after a battle counts as date, right?’’ Kagome asked, turning away from the bloody scenery as she joined the lord. She could see the smile in his face, the silence his only reply.

_It is odd, this feeling in my chest…_ He felt her arms wrap around his, cuddling closer to the warmth of his furred garment. He could not feel simple contentment at her actions; it was more than that, it was bliss.

_I wonder if this is what father desired so much of his life…_ He trailed, back to the village, with Kagome holding onto his side. Mokomoko curled her closer, the priestess had a smile on her tired face. 

He wanted to ensure that smile, for as long as he lived, and forever if he could.


End file.
